A game? OneShot
by meirenyu
Summary: When Shiiba is bored while watching TV with Munechika, an idea crossed his mind. "Care to play a game?"


A game?

Setting: Post series.

Rated T just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Not mine, this series belong to Aida Saki sensei, although this little idea here I do own.

Shiiba lied lazily on the couch with his head on Munechika's lap, his hand held a black remote control flickering through the channels on the flashing screen. "I'm bored Munechika~~~" he said in a playful tone.

Munechika took another look at the stock market magazine he was reading, and then he threw it over on the coffee table with a thud. He gave Shiiba a meaningful look as if contemplating something. "Then shall we have some fun?" he's lips curled up into a smirk. Shiiba knew that look, too well.

"No! We're not doing whatever you're thinking in that dirty mind of yours." Shiiba sat up to look at Munechika to make his stand.

Munechika leaned in and whispered "You say that now, but in a few minutes you'd be panting and gasping my name begging for more." Into shiiba's ear seductively. His heated breath invaded shiiba's senses and shiiba shuddered with anticipation. The dark haired man smiled with content, his lips soon found his lovers and interlocked them into a passionate kiss.

With whatever strength that was left in Shiiba, he pushed on the other man's chest. "How about a game?" he breathed the words. Munechika thought for a second, he knew the man was determined so he decided to play along. He nodded his head.

"What do you want to play?" the older man asked.

"'What would you rather?'"

"I'd rather we play my game."

"No! 'what would you rather?' that is the game." Shiiba pointed out. Munechika raised his eyebrows and waited for Shiiba to continue. "We take turns asked questions and whoever comes across a question they can't answer loses." He stated the rules.

"And what is the prize for the winner?" he stroked Shiiba's reddening cheek.

"Loser cooks dinner for the week?" he offered. The darker haired man agreed on the condition.

"Fine. Let me go first, would you rather climb Mount Everest or Skydive?"

"Skydive. I actually wanted to do that when I was younger." Shiiba answer honestly. "Okay! I've got one! Would you rather kiss a very ill-mannered young man or an elderly lady who is super nice?"

"What kind of question is that?" Munechika complained.

"The kind you have to answer or admit defeat." Shiiba smiled. "Oh and she has the softest lips!" he added.

"If I must kiss someone without you getting jealous then I'd kiss the nice old lady." Munechika said shaking his head. "Would you rather die falling off a 60 story building or get hit by a bus?"

"I'd rather fall off a tall building, because then I'd have a few seconds to rethink my life with you." Shiiba replied as he looked into dark eyes. The older man couldn't help but lean in and kissed his lover sweetly. Before getting swept away by Munechika's passion, Shiiba pushed him off. "Would you rather give up your memories or everything else you physically have?"

He fell silent for a while, and then he answered "I'd give up my memories, because I'm confident that you'd make me fall for you all over again." The fierce look in Munechika's eyes gave Shiiba shivers all over and he knew he was losing the game. "Would you rather me licking your nipples during sex or pinching?"

Shiiba gasped his face flushed a few shades redder, he didn't expect this game to backfire but he didn't want to lose. "L-lick." He whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear?" he was definitely enjoying this; a smirk crept onto his face.

"I like it when you lick me all over with your hot tongue. I don't wanna play anymore, you win." Shiiba said all fluster, as he got up from the sofa, he felt his feet detached the floor and his whole body falling in the air. "Hey! Don't just use you martial art sweeps in the house!" Munechika quickly sealed his mouth before the younger man could complain anymore.

"I get dinner and you for a week. I like this game." He whispered mockingly into Shiiba's ear. As Munechika's breath mingled with his husky voice it lingered in Shiiba's eardrum, he felt himself getting dizzy and all his defences were now faltering.

In the end Munechika got what he wanted…like always.


End file.
